Wakare Oya
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Oya, le royaume des vampires. Un jour, Subaru, le prince, rencontre un humain étrange du nom de Seichiro...


Disclamer: Les personnages de Clamp ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note de l'auteur: Je suis content de m'être amélioré (un peu) pour les résumés. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en lisant cette fanfic.

Le royaume d'Oya était une dimension où les vampires régnaient. Ils avaient érigé des lois en leur faveur et pouvaient donc se permettre de tuer et maltraité les humains. Au début ces derniers tentèrent de fuir, en vain. Ils décidèrent donc de lutter et, pour cela, ils créèrent une catégorie de guerriers entrainés spécialement pour tuer leurs bourreau: les chasseurs de vampires…

Subaru marchait tranquillement dans le jardin du palais accompagné de son frère jumeau, Kamui. C'étaient les enfants légitimes du couple royal et, par conséquent, deux des plus puissants et influents vampires du royaume. Ils continuaient de marcher jusqu'à une petite bâtisse en ruine à plusieurs kilomètres du château.

Un serviteur arriva en courant vers eux. Il s'inclina devant les deux princes puis s'adressa à Kamui:

-Votre Altesse, votre cousin demande à vous voir.

-Pfff. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veux encore celui-là? (Il posa un doux baiser sur la joue pâle de son frère) Si je n'y vais pas, il va _encore_ piquer une crise. À plus!

À l'instant où Kamui disparut de sa vue, Subaru s'adossa à un des murs en ruine, à l'ombre. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer la fraîcheur de fin d'été lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de course. Il les rouvrit.

Il vit un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux ambrés, entièrement vêtu de noir, courir. Subaru écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que cette personne était _humaine._

D'ailleurs c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un humain vivant. Ou, du moins, qui n'était pas couvert de plaies, suppliant d'être achever. Il était très différent des descriptions que lui avaient faîtes ses pairs de cette espèce. En plus il était beau. Puis le prince se demanda ce qu'un humain faisait là et surtout pourquoi il courait quand il entendit que plusieurs personnes le poursuivaient. Les gardes sans doute.

Son regard croisa celui de l'humain auquel il fit signe de venir vers lui. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, il lui montra le petit bâtiment auquel il était toujours adossé et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Vous devriez vous cacher ici, ils ne viendront pas vous y débusquer.

L'humain le dévisagea un instant puis haussa les épaules et fit ce que Subaru lui avait demandé.

Un court moment plus tard , les gardes arrivèrent. En remarquant leur prince ils s'inclinèrent. Leur supérieur s'avança vers lui et demanda:

-Votre majesté, n'auriez-vous pas aperçu un humain dans les environs?

-Non, mais…n'êtes-vous pas censés monter la garde? Comment un humain a pu arriver jusqu'ici?

Les gardes s'entreregardèrent pendant que le chef répondit:

-Nous avons effectivement manqué à notre devoir, nous allons immédiatement repartir à sa recherche. Mais vous devriez retourner au château rapidement car c'est un chasseur de vampire.

Ceci surprit Subaru qui se ressaisit vite et entreprit de rassurer les gardes jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en aillent.

Une fois qu'ils disparurent, le hunter sortit de sa cachette et se planta devant Subaru un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Le prince vampire leva les yeux vers lui et eut l'impression de se noyer dans les pupilles ambre lorsque la voix de l'humain résonna, elle provoqua, chez lui un léger frisson.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé.

-Ce n'est rien.

Le sourire de l'humain s'accentua.

-Tu n'as pas peur de moi? demanda-t-il. Pourtant tes serviteurs t'ont dit que je suis un chasseur de vampire… En parlant d'eux tu devrais les renvoyer: ils ne m'ont aperçu que quand j'avais déjà passer la dernière muraille. Au fait, tu t'appelles comment?

Subaru, un peu déstabilisé par les changements de sujet de son interlocuteur, le fut encore plus lorsque ce dernier lui sourit.

-Euh…je me nomme Subaru. Et vous?

-Seichiro. Tu as un joli prénom.

Subaru lui sourit timidement.

-Vous devriez partir d'ici: les gardes vont vous rechercher un moment.

-Tu as raison. (Il prit la main de Subaru et l'embrassa tendrement) J'espère te revoir bientôt.

Subaru le regarda partir, les joues teintées de rose. Il resta adossé au mur même lorsqu'il ne fut plus visible.

Le soir même, Subaru était tranquillement assis sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de sa chambre. Il était perdu dans ses pensées qui, évidemment, tournaient autour de Seichiro. Il soupira, dans quel problème il s'était empêtré. S'amouracher d'un humain… pis d'un hunter. Sacrément beau et séduisant, d'accord, mais tout de même d'un chasseur de vampire. Il soupira une nouvelle fois…

Cette nuit-là ainsi que les suivantes Subaru rêva du bel hunter…

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Subaru vit Seichiro à coté du petit bâtiment où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Son cœur s'affola. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et s'assirent sur des rochers. Ils discutèrent jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Seichiro lui donna rendez-vous le lendemain soir.

Subaru se rendit à ce rendez-vous et à ceux qui suivirent. Un soir il avoua ses sentiments à Seichiro qui lui répondit que c'était réciproque.

Il rentrait chez lui de plus en plus tard mais Kamui ne s'en formalisa pas car, pour la première fois de sa vie, Subaru avait l'air vraiment heureux.

Cette situation dura plus d'un mois jusqu'à cette matinée de milieu d'automne…

Subaru s'étira puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il ouvrit les yeux et se figea d'horreur devant le spectacle qui se déroulait dehors: la cour était en proie aux flammes. Il se précipita dans la chambre de son frère, le réveilla, l'attrapa par la main et le conduisit à travers le dédale que formaient les couloirs.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur l'incendie avait déjà englouti plus de la moitié du château. Le sol était recouvert de sang. Des cadavres de vampires gisaient çà et là, mutilés. Il flottait en ce lieu une odeur de mort. Des humains se trouvaient là, achevant les rares survivants.

Subaru serra plus fort la main de Kamui dans la sienne et de l'autre sortit ses griffes. Il traversa la cour à grand pas, trainant son frère derrière lui, lacérant ceux qui tentaient de les tuer.

Ils coururent jusqu'à la sortie du domaine impérial. Là ils s'arrêtèrent, stupéfaits: la ville était aussi à feu et à sang. Subaru avança prudemment dans l'avenue principale, tenant toujours la main de son jumeau, enjambant les corps abandonnés.

D'un coup il se précipita vers une forme sombre contre un mur qui respirait avec peine. Quand ils furent proches d'elle, Subaru lâcha la main de Kamui, se laissa tomber à genoux à coté d'elle et posa sa main sur la joue. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues de porcelaines. L'humain leva les yeux vers lui. Le reconnaissant, il esquissa un sourire. Subaru hoqueta en constatant la gravité de ses blessures.

-Subaru, chhh, ne pleure pas… dit Seichiro d'une voix douce.

Ses yeux se voilèrent légèrement et sa respiration devint plus sifflante.

Subaru essuya ses larmes. Son regard se fit sérieux presque froid. Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du jeune homme et lui murmura:

-Je suis réellement désolé… Par pitié ne m'en veux pas…

Il attira sur lui deux regard emplis d'incompréhension. À l'aide d'une de ses griffe il s'entailla le poignet et l'approcha des lèvres livides du bel hunter. Il fit couler quelques gouttes de sang dessus avant que son frère ne le tire en arrière.

-Kamui!

-Ça ne sert à rien! Il va mourir… et puis… à quoi bon sauver un humain?

Subaru allait protester quand le paysage autour d'eux se modifia. Ils se trouvaient dans le jardin d'une étrange maison entourée d'immenses tours rectangulaires faits d'un matériau qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu.

Une femme aux yeux rubis se tenait sur le seuil de la maison, deux petites filles étaient assises dans un coin et souriaient.

-Subaru, Kamui, je vous attendais.

Owari


End file.
